Everlasting Winter
by HelenaBosman
Summary: He brought her mouth to his and said, "I am going to kiss you until the only name you will ever taste is mine." She blamed herself for the battles. He blamed himself for the wars.


_He brought her mouth to his and said, __"__I am going to kiss you until the only name you will ever taste is mine.__"__ She blamed herself for the battles. He blamed himself for the wars._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I am not associated with George R.R. Martin, so henceforth, I do not own anything related to his wondrous creation that brought us Game of Thrones. I also do not own any claim of originality when it regards the Greek Mythology, as I will be including certain aspects of it within this story.

I was inspired by Homer's Iliad, and after watching Troy, had decided to mold the absurd idea within my mind. I have no idea what I am doing, as I am way over my head with this, but as I have high hopes that this will turn out as epic as I intend to make it—well, we will just have to wait and see where this goes.

The first chapter is nothing more than a brief introduction as to what I have planned so far, and it is also a test to see whether you, as readers, will want to read further.

* * *

**_Prologue._**

Anger.

It was an understatement, a mere word disregarded to describe the raging inferno coursing through her veins, and though she remained aloof towards the entire ordeal, Thetis could not help but wonder what she had done to anger the Gods. The mere thought of having to see her son be taken away from her by merciless Death was a fate deemed nothing more but cruel and unforgiving.

Though she was courted by both Zeus and Poseidon, their fear of the prophecy, one that said that Thetis would bear a princely son, stronger than their father, who would wield another weapon in his hand more powerful than the thunderbolt or irresistible trident, had kept them from marrying her. Had this truth not been revealed, well Zeus had been moments away from fulfilling that prophecy.

It had never been her intention to pry, but as truth revealed itself that the King of Gods intended to wed her to a mortal, well Thetis would not have it. For despite her best efforts to remain indifferent, Thetis had succumbed to despair and had done the unthinkable. Defying fate and taking matters in her own hands, Thetis embarked on a voyage that would lead her to a realm of mortals; where war ravaged their lands, and dragons soared within the skies.

Not knowing that her decision would cause a cascade of events that would diminish the Gods themselves extinct, Thetis had bedded a mortal incapable of succumbing to the flames of inferno. Knowing that her son would not be immortal to the merciless hands of Death, Thetis had done all she could to ensure that her son would not meet his prophesied fate, as Themis had foretold.

_"__Let Thetis accept a mortal__'__s bed,__"_ it had not been her intention to linger longer, but had it not been for those simple words, Thetis did not doubt that she would have eventually tied her life with the mortal Zeus and Poseidon deemed worthy enough to wed her, _"__so that she can see her son die in battle, a son who is like Ares in the strength of his hands and like lighting in the swift prime of his feet.__"_

And she had done so, but with a mortal of her choosing. It was not a pleasant affair, bringing a child into the world, even worse when _that _child held the ability lay ruin to all before him. Despite being a mortal, Thetis had sensed a unnatural strength within her son. It was through the word of Hades that Thetis had traveled to the Underworld and had bathed her son in the River Styx, making him invincible, or so she thought.

Hades, who remained angered for being condemned to the pits of darkness, had shielded her from the wrath of the Gods and had allowed her safe passage to and from the Underworld; never revealing to her the truth.

Having named her son Achilles, Thetis had entrusted her son in the care of the Centaur Chiron, and had traveled back to the realms of God. Zeus, during her absence, had been driven to the brink of insanity in fear that Thetis's son would grow powerful enough to usurp him—just as he had done to his father, and what his father had done to his.

It was his ascendance to madness that had set off a cascade of events that would wipe out the Gods of old and new. For it was at Thetis's return that the truth had been revealed, and in a moment of utter rage, Zeus had hurtled his thunderbolt towards the woman in a cry of anguish.

_"__For the price of one, all shall be paid.__"_ Had he not succumbed to the fear of being overthrown and overpowered at the hands of a mere mortal, then all would have been what it was once before. His hatred towards Thetis, and her son, had been his undoing.

It was at the hands of Zeus's wrath that he alone had ended the reign of Gods—for in a realm distant and far, the reign of Achilles had just begun.

* * *

_Author Note: _I think I could have written this better, as I am somewhat confused, but as long as you guys aren't, then I am happy. To explain things further, Zeus had basically summoned enough power through his thunderbolt to eradicate himself, and the Gods of Old and New. For it was through his want to destroy the son of Thetis that the price of all will be paid; which means that he had sacrificed the lives of those before him and after him. This will be the only chapter that would seem so confusing, as the real story starts in the next chapter, which will hopefully be up by tomorrow.

I am not going to reveal the identity of Achilles's father yet, as I have a deeper plan for that revelation later within the story.

Thetis, in the Greek Mythology, had married Peleus, the King of Thessalian Phtia, or rather King of the Myrmidons. But as I wanted to change that to my advantage, I decided to go with this simple idea. All will be revealed in detail in the next chapter, but this was more of a introduction as to how things happened.

I am inspired also as to how well Brad Pitt portrayed Achilles, so if you have not already figured it out, the Achilles in this story will be none other than the face of Brad Pitt. I had first intended to make Achilles the bastard son of Tywin Lannister, as Achilles tells Hector before their battle, that there are no pacts between lion and men, had also inspired that idea. I have also written three chapters in regards to that idea, should you want to read that rather instead of something like this.

Please let me know whether you want to read this, or the idea of Achilles being the son of Tywin.


End file.
